All We'll Ever Be
by jasmyn
Summary: Ginny Loves Harry. Harry Loves Ginny. "Should I smile, because we're friends? Or cry, because that all we'll ever be?" - "Smile, because I can't bare to see you cry..." But neither is sure if they can be together.


****

All We'll Ever Be by jasmyn

__

Should I smile because we are friends...

__

~Ginny~

I watch him, playing Quidditch, fighting dark lords, hanging out with friends. He smiles at me, and I smile in return. Does he know how fast my heart is beating right now?

He moves with grace; even when he falls, he's graceful, like a cat always landing on its feet. Does he see me?

At night I have dreams, terrible dreams about the fate that could await him. I know he dreams too. I know he's scared of what he sees. I'm scared also.

Through the shadows of the night, I watch him sneak down to the common room simply to get some peace. I stand there and watch him, silently. He frowns in concentration, trying to figure out his demons. 

I want to hold him, and let him know he's not alone; I'm here, whenever he needs me. 

I finally work up the courage to go down the spiral stairs and join him, silently. I don't speak. He doesn't either. We sit in quietness, staring into the fire.

I wonder what he sees, when looking into the hearth. Does he see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Does he see those who have fallen, and those about to? 

Does he see me?

__

~Harry~

She's always there, in the background.... Not really there, more like a constant, hanging on, not giving up. She's always falling over things, though I know she tries her hardest not to. It's funny in a way.... Ok, not really, but I laugh because Ron laughs. It's ok, if Ron laughs right?

At night I have dreams, awful dreams about her in the Chamber of Secrets. It's so sudden... one minute I'll be flying, the next she'll be missing, and then, I feel the panic I felt all those years ago. Maybe she was just Ron's little sister and maybe she was a little annoying, but to think now that I could have lost her so early in this whole war... It terrifies me.

It gives me hope to know she's still here, knowing she should've been the first casualty of Voldemort. Instead, she's survived.

I sneak down to the common room every night I have dreams. I feel her, standing behind me, not daring to take another step. I wonder what she wants. I wonder if she'll ever find the courage to come down.

One night, she does. She passes right in front of me, and curls up on the couch. The fire lights up her face, and makes the colors in her hair dance. She looks enchanting. 

She doesn't speak, and I don't either. We both stare into the fire, seeing things unknown. All I see is her suddenly.

__

...or cry because I know that's all we'll ever be?

I want to tell him how I feel. I want to know what _he_ feels.

I want to tell her how I feel. I want to know what _she_ feels.

He needs to know I'm not afraid, love doesn't make you weak, it only makes you stronger.

I'm terrified. I don't want her to get killed. I wouldn't be able to handle it. 

He needs to know he shouldn't just give up on love... not because he's afraid that something might happen. He did not, and I will not, tip toe through life, just to end up safely at death.

I can't lose her. If denying my feelings for her means she might have a chance at living a longer life, then that's what I have to do. I will not let her die, if I can save her.

__

Smile, because I can't bear to see you cry

"Ginny, I..."

"No. Listen. Life is too short to act as if things _might_ happen. Undoubtedly, most things will. If we're not killed by You-Know-Who, then it'll be a wayward broom or a Death Eater, or an allergic reaction to a bee. We all die, Harry. It's a part of life. You have to accept it. You can't save everyone."

"I can try."

"You might fail. Are you ready to deal with that?"

"What if we make a promise? To meet each other on the other side."

"What do you mean?"  


"No matter what happens, whoever dies first, we'll wait for each other on the other side."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, lifting his hand to wipe away the tear rolling down her cheek, "I can't bear to see you cry." 


End file.
